


I'm With Her

by JezebelTheWicked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: This probably has so many mistakes and I'm sorry but I wanted to post something. Hope you enjoy anyway!





	I'm With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has so many mistakes and I'm sorry but I wanted to post something. Hope you enjoy anyway!

_ New York City, 1869 _

 

Clarke hissed in pain as her corset was laced too tightly. “Octavia!” she gasped, gritting her teeth.

“Oops!” Octavia said, chuckling lightly. “Sorry, Clarke.” Before she could reply, there was a knock on her door.

“Clarke, Octavia, are you two almost ready?” The voice belonged to Clarke’s mother, Abigail.

“Just about, mother,” Clarke replied. She stood up, smoothing out the folds in her long dress, and turned to smile at Octavia, who gave a mischievous grin back.

“Alright. The carriage is out front. Your father and I will meet you there, please hurry.” There was the sound of clicking heels as Abigail walked away from Clarke’s room. Giggling to themselves, the two girls applied a small amount of red lip paint before sliding into their heels and walking out of the Griffin mansion.

Just as expected, Lord and Lady Griffin were waiting out by the carriage as they approached.

“All set there Clarke?” Jakob Griffin said as he winked conspiratorially at his daughter. Clarke blushed lightly and Octavia giggled next to her.

“Yes father,” she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek and to scoff at him. “All set.” The pair laughed at some inside joke and beside them, Lady Abigail tutted good-naturedly.

“Oh, you two,” she said, rolling her eyes. She smiled after though. “Let’s go.”

***

They arrived at the ballroom and were immediately fawned upon. Lord Jakob was whisked away to discuss politics and sports. Lady Abigail was waved over by a few of her friends, but before she left, she advised Clarke and Octavia to “make friends, and don’t get into any trouble.”

Smiling at her friend, Clarke said, “Come on, let’s go make some friends.” However, that proved to be unnecessary because one of their acquaintances, Harper, had noticed them and came over to speak to them.

“You both look stunning!” Harper gushed to them as they smiled politely.

“Thank you, Harper,” Clarke said. “You look beautiful as well.”

Harper was about to reply when a booming voice said, “please all bow for the queen of Polis.”

“The queen of  _ who _ ?” Octavia said, looking confused as she curtsied reluctantly.

“The Commander is here,” Harper said in an awed whisper, looking both scared and delighted.

“The Commander?” Clarke asked, straining her neck to see over heads so she could get a look at this “Commander.”

“That’s just her nickname,” a new voice said. “Her title is Queen Alexandra of Polis.” Harper, Clarke, and Octavia all turned around to see a girl with a simple dress on, and her long brown hair tied up. From the looks of it, she appeared to be a servant. When the girl noticed the three ladies staring at her, she immediately blushed and dropped into a curtsy, mumbling “my ladies.”

“Who are you?” Clarke asked gently, smiling at the servant.

“Raven Reyes, my lady,” Raven replied. “I serve the lord and lady of this house.”

“Hello, Raven,” Octavia said cautiously. “So who is this queen and how do you know so much about her?”

The servant girl once again blushed at all of the attention on her. She looked around then herded them into a corner.

“Better privacy for talking, my ladies,” Raven murmured, keeping her voice low. “I admit, I do not know as much information as you would think about Her Majesty, but I’ve learned a few things from other servants and whatever I could hear from my lord and lady’s whisperings.” She suddenly looked frightened, as though the ladies would tell on her.

“I’m sure my servants whisper all the time about my family and I,” Harper said, smiling reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Raven, we’ll keep your secret. But go on, out with it! What do you know about the Commander?”

Raven grinned freely, these ladies were by far some of the nicest she had met. “Thank you very much, my lady. You see, Alexandra is the queen of a small country called Polis in Europe. I believe she ascended to the throne when she was about 13 and her parents were killed by the neighboring country called Azgeda. Polis and Azgeda have been at war for  _ years _ .  It’s very bloody,” she said, looking grave.

“Why is she here?” Clarke asked.

“I believe that she has some interest in trading with America. Polis is very rich in resources. Everyone here is trying to woo her I suppose.”

As Raven was speaking, Clarke noticed that there was a gap in the crowd. She leaned forward, finally catching of glimpse of the elusive Queen Alexandra. She was beautiful, wearing a forest green dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly. Her long, curly brown hair fell past her shoulders.  She turned her head slightly from the man she was speaking to, and Clarke noticed a coy smile on the queen’s lips. The queen noticed Clarke’s staring and gave her an amused smile and raised eyebrows in response. Clarke blushed and turned away.

“Why is she called the Commander?” Octavia was asking Raven.

“Because she’s one of the deadliest warriors in Polis. She was trained by her mentor Anya,” Raven said, pointing out a tall blonde woman who was standing very close to the queen, one hand on her sword and her eyes continuously scanning the room for danger. “Alexandra isn’t just some helpless queen; she’s very handy with a sword. Lord knows I wouldn’t ever want to face  _ her _ in a fight.”

Just then, the queen started walking towards them. Raven quieted down and looked like she wanted to hide. The three ladies just stood there, trying to mask their expressions of shock into politeness.

“Good evening ladies, I am Queen Alexandra of Polis,” Alexandra said, nodding slightly.

“Forgive me, I just wanted to go around and make everyone’s acquaintance. And you are?” She looked at them expectantly.

Clarke glanced around and noticed that Octavia and Harper still looked to be in shock. Raven still look vaguely scared, so Clarke, smiling gracefully, curtsied and said, “I am honored to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty. I am Lady Clarke Griffin. You will have to excuse my friends; we did not know we would be in the presence of such royalty tonight.”

Alexandra looked around at her friends and laughed lightly, brushing it off. “Oh, that is quite alright. My showing up here was meant to be a surprise actually. My advisor set it up with the lord and lady of this house. I’d say they gotten their desired effect.” She nodded at Octavia and Harper who were  _ still _ staring at her in shock.

“Um, I’m R-Raven Reyes, Your Majesty,” Raven said suddenly, blushing and looking nervous. “I just wanted to say that if you need anything at all, please please let me know. In fact, would you like some water, or perhaps some sweet summer wine?”

“The wine would be lovely, thank you Raven,” the queen said, smiling graciously.

Raven practically ran to the kitchen and Clarke smiled after her. Turning back to Alexandra she asked, “how are you liking the city, Your Majesty? Is it much like your home?”

“The city is lovely,” the queen replied. “Not much like Polis- my country- at all. My country is very small, with a main marketplace near my palace. Here, there are so many other things to do, to see. It is overwhelming if I’m being honest with you.”

“I understand that,” Clarke agreed, nodding. “Here, you can always tell the newcomers from the others. The newcomers stand around and gawk at everything and get in the way.” Noticing her flub, she quickly added, “Not that you’re anything like the newcomers-”

“Oh no, I didn’t think that, it’s alright.”

“Still, a thousand pardons, Your Majesty.” Clarke’s face burned red as she curtsied. All of a sudden, a warm hand reached out to touch her wrist gently. Clarke jolted at the sudden electricity that coursed through her body at the queen’s touch.

“Please,” the queen said, her voice soft. “There’s no need to do that, or to be sorry. It really is alright, Lady Clarke.”

“Your Majesty!” Octavia burst in, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “Please, excuse mine and Lady Harper’s behavior. We were just so-”

The queen held up a hand, silencing Octavia, a hard feat. “All is forgiven, ladies.”

Raven came back, a cup of wine in her hand, which she presented to the queen. “Here you are, my lady- I mean, Your Majesty.”

Alexandra was about to take a sip of wine when a hand flew through the air and knocked the cup out of her hand, sending it flying. Everyone in that area moved to get away from the wine, and to stare at Anya, the queen’s personal bodyguard and mentor.

“Anya!” the queen gasped in shock. “What on earth-”

“What on earth are you  _ doing _ ?” Anya said, then realizing a room full of people were staring at her, she said, “Your Majesty, we agreed that everything would be at first tasted by me and the guard to make sure it’s safe! What if this  _ girl _ -” Anya paused and turned to glare at Raven, “was trying to poison you? Then what?”

“Hardly Anya,” the queen replied, snorting. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Raven. “This girl looks like she couldn’t harm a fly.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Your Majesty, you know that. This woman could easily be a spy for Azgeda.”

“Azgeda isn’t  _ here _ , Anya,” the queen hissed, looking angry. Clarke suddenly understood why her nickname was the Commander. “We are here, and I really do not believe that we have any reason to-”

Alexandra was interrupted by a scream of pain. Looking around, she saw that a lady had fallen, and a knife was buried in her stomach. She could see the blood staining her rose-colored dress and looked around for the-

“Get down,” Anya snapped as she pushed her to the ground. Alexandra felt a rise of fury in her as she felt her dress for the dagger she kept in there.

“Forget about anyone else,” Anya was saying to the guard, “Protect the queen!”

Alexandra suddenly feared for Clarke, wondering where the young woman had gone to. Suddenly, a blue dressed appeared in her vision and a hand was reaching out to her saying, “come on!”

Just as she was about to take the hand, Anya slapped Clarke’s wrist away. “Are you  _ crazy _ ?” she said to Alexandra. And to Clarke she said, “try to touch her again, and I’ll have your hand.”

“I’m trying to  _ help _ ,” Clarke insisted. “I know a way out of here, through the kitchens.”

“And how do we know we can trust you?”

“You can,” Clarke pleaded. “Please.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then her blood will be on your hands and you can go home and tell your people that,” Clarke snarled. Alexandra was taken aback; she did not think that the woman was capable of being so fierce.

Anya studied Clarke for a long moment before nodding. “Very well. I am putting my complete faith in you. Do not make me regret that. I will stay here and find the culprit.”

“I’ll take her to Central Park,” Clarke said. “You can send some of your men there to pick her up.”

Anya nodded. “If anything happens to her, girl, I’ll have your head  _ and  _ your hand.”

Clarke nodded seriously. “I understand. I vow I will keep her safe.” Before Alexandra could say anything, Clarke was grabbing her arm and they were racing towards the kitchen. She pushed aside frightened servants, shouting hurried apologies over her shoulder. In a blink of an eye, she had removed a section of the wall and was shoving Alexandra through it. They raced through an seemingly endless maze, until at last they ended up outside by the stable. 

Grabbing a black stallion, Clarke hauled Alexandra up by the waist and put her on the horse. Clarke got on next and kicked the horse into gear. They galloped through side streets and alleyways until they reached a large patch of greenery. Clarke got off the horse and and reached up to help Alexandra off.

They hid behind a large bush, trying desperately to catch their breath quietly. They listened for anyone that might be coming, and Clarke cursed herself for leaving her dagger at home. When there seemed to be no one, Alexandra gently touched Clarke’s shoulder and said, “thank you.”

“For what, Your Majesty?”

“For saving my life. You could have ran and left me, like the others did, but you didn’t. You got me out of there. I thank you for that. I am forever in your debt, Clarke Griffin. If there is ever anything that you need, please do not hesitate to ask.”

Clarke was blushing hard, glad for the night sky that was hiding it. “No need to thank me. It’s fine.”

Alexandra looked like she wanted to say more, but she nodded. “Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“Please call me Lexa.”

“I-Lexa?”

“It is what my friends call me, and you are definitely a friend of mine now.”

“Okay, Lexa. I like it.”

Clarke and Lexa grinned at each other.

“So now what do you think of New York?”

Lexa laughed. “It’s still lovely to me. Just dangerous too.”

“Sounds about right,” Clarke replied. “Do you have any idea who could have attacked you?”

Lexa’s face darkened. Yes, she was definitely the Commander. “No doubt it was Azgeda. Their people have called for my head ever since I became queen.”

“Why?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask.

“Polis and Azgeda have been at war with each other before I was even born. Over many things- food, land, resources. I have tried to make peace with their queen, Nia, many times, but it has always gotten nowhere. And with the death of my- with the death of someone very close to me, I suspect we may never be at peace now.”

“Who was it that died?” Clarke asked gently.

“A woman named Costia. She was my first love.” Clarke felt a bolt of shock and pain for the queen go through her.

“I-I’m sorry-”

“I know. It’s alright Clarke. It happened a few years ago. I thought I would never get over the pain, but now I have. I busy myself with other things now, like fighting for my people.”

“Yes, that’s important…” the blonde trailed off.

“What is it?” Lexa asked. “You look like you want to say more.”

“I just… don’t you have fun too?”

“Fun?”

“Yes, like going shopping with your friends?”

“I have someone who shops for me…”

“Yes, but have  _ you  _ done it? Have you actually gone to a store with your friends and tried on dresses and told them which ones you like and which ones you don’t like?”

“No…?” Lexa trailed off confusedly.

Clarke shook her head and smiled. “Lexa, if Anya allows you to stay here- and I hope she does- I will show you how to have fun. I know you’re ‘Queen Alexandra of Polis’ but you can be just Lexa too.”

Lexa stared at the blonde woman for a long moment before smiling faintly and nodding. “That sounds like a wonderful plan, Clarke.” They shook hands on it and both tried not to notice how their hands lingered together after that.  A noise startled them, and Lexa was instantly reaching for her dagger.

“Alexandra?” a voice whispered. Anya.

“I’m here Anya,” Lexa replied, raising her arm.

Anya knelt behind the bushes with the pair and looked Lexa over carefully for any wounds. When she found none, she glanced at Clarke and said, “thank you. The country of Polis and I are forever in your debt.”

“Lexa already gave me that speech,” Clarke said, smiling. “But thank you. I will keep that in mind.”

Anya nodded at Clarke and turned to Lexa. “Your Majesty, we must return home immediately. It is not safe here.”

“Anya, you know I can’t,” Lexa replied. “I have business here that needs taking care of.”

“That doesn’t matter. Your life is at stake. Let Titus handle whatever needs to be done-”

“Which reminds me,” Lexa interrupted, narrowing her eyes. “Just who was it that tried to kill me tonight?”

“Azgeda. Somehow, one of their spies knew you would be coming here tonight. Apparently they have spies  _ everywhere _ ,” Anya said, shuddering and looking around as if she expected one of those spies to jump out and attack them.

Lexa was quiet, but Clarke could see the worry in those green orbs.

“Sending Lexa home won’t fix this problem,” Clarke said, daring to speak and giver her opinion.

“Clarke is right,” Lexa said. “Azgeda and Nia will see it as weakness. They’ll think I’m running from them.”

“Lexa, at home, you’ll have the advantage,” Anya tried to argue.

“Not necessarily,” Clarke interjected. “New York is a brand new place for Polis and Azgeda people. And there’s so many people here, Lexa could easily blend in with the lords or ladies, or even the commonfolk.

Anya’s face lit up in anger. “To even suggest that Lexa is commonfolk-”

“No, Anya, she’s right.”

“Oh so Clarke is just always right now?”

“Clarke has good insights and makes good points. We would be fools not to all listen to her,” Lexa said, looking straight at Clarke as she said the last part. The blonde smiled bashfully

“You want to stay here?” Anya asked.

“Yes, for the time being. Just while we complete our business. And then… then we can go home.” Lexa looked heartbroken as she said the last part.

“And how do you propose we hide her?” But Anya wasn’t even looking at Lexa as she said it, she was looking at Clarke.

Clarke thought for a moment. “She can stay with me and pose as a cousin who’s been away in Europe-  _ not  _ Polis, France or something- for a while. That would explain why she’s not so used to the customs yet- because she’s been away for so long. She can borrow my clothes so she doesn’t look so royal.”

“And if she’s found out?”

“She won’t be. She’ll be okay. I haven’t known her for very long, but she’s strong.” Clarke smiled fondly at Lexa and it was Lexa’s turn to blush.

“I don’t like this plan, Alexandra; it’s too risky.”

“It’s the only one we’ve got Anya,” Lexa urged. “Please?”

Anya thought it over. “Alright,” she finally agreed. “But my promise still stands, Clarke: if she is hurt, I will have your hand  _ and _ head.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Clarke agreed, gulping a little as she shook Anya’s hand.

***

 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin, where were you?” Lady Abigail exclaimed when a sheepish Clarke tiptoed through the door. 

Clarke put a finger to her lips and motioned for Alexandra to stay in the foyer while she went to placate her mother.

“Well after there was that person with the knife at the party, I got startled and ran,” Clarke explained innocently.

Abigail’s eyes narrowed on her daughter. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Neither do I,” a skeptical voice said.

“Octavia!” Clarke ran and grabbed her friend into a hug. After all of the business with the queen, Clarke hadn’t even thought about if her friends were okay or not. “Are Harper and Raven-?”

“They’re fine, shaken up, but fine. Everyone is, except for that one woman. But even she’s expected to survive.” Octavia’s blue eyes narrowed on Clarke. “Don’t change the subject on me, missy; I saw you run out with the queen!”

“You did  _ what _ ?” Abigail said. Clarke didn’t even spare her glance as she stared at Octavia.

“I did, and you know what, she’s here now. Come on out Lexa.”

Octavia and Abigail stared in shock as the queen of Polis came in and curtsied slightly.

“Mother, Octavia,” Clarke said nervously. “Meet my cousin Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. And follow me on my Twitter (@smyleyboi) for fic updates! Also let me know if I should continue this or not.


End file.
